Daughter of the Earth
by Elohine
Summary: HIATUS. Elisandria is new at Camp Half-Blood. She is un-claimed, which is strange, seeing as she is 17. With a new prophecy and new characters, Camp is no longer the safe place it was. Betrayals, Plot Twists, and New Characters make this story new and exciting. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Daughter of Earth

I hate secrets; which makes me a total hypocrite, because I have so many. I can't help it, if everyone knew who I was; well I might as well just die right here. It would be better than everyone hating me. I didn't want to be hated; I just wanted to have friends and a normal life. Silly me for thinking that I could do that being who I am. Or rather, who my mother is.

When I showed up at Camp Half-Blood they all thought I was just a normal un-claimed half-blood. This is absurd of course, seeing as they made a deal with the gods to claim all their kids at the age of thirteen. As I am seventeen, this really made me wonder why they hadn't questioned me further about my parentage. It's not like I would tell them anything anyway, but still, it made me suspicious.

I was currently sitting in the Mess Hall. All alone, like usual. It's not that I don't interact with people, I talk to them, they just aggravate me too much. If I got too angry, well then my powers would come out and everything would be lost. I was here to make a new start, without everyone trying to kill me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a girl sitting next to me. Annabeth. "Well, were you ever going to show up to the councilor meeting? I realize you are not a councilor but if you will remember I said I wanted you there." She gave me an inquiring look. I was in no mood to talk to Annabeth. I liked her just fine; she was even kind of cool in my book.

"Oh, so- Wait, I am not gonna lie. I just didn't wanna go. I don't want to deal with all the questions," I sighed. "Or your jump to conclusions boyfriend. I'm pretty sure he thinks I am devil spawn."

"Aw come on! Percy doesn't think that. He just wants to make sure that well…" She looked down and put her hands to her temples. "Yeah, I guess I can't argue with you there. I've been meaning to talk to him about his trust issues, but he has been through a lot. He used to trust everyone and I was the suspicious one. But ever since we got trapped in Tartarus, he has been different. He isn't the easy going guy I used to know." She just looked down at the wooden table and looked very, very sad.

"Well, I hate to ruin his perfect utopian society. But he will have to deal with it a little longer." I never really lingered on getting to my point. There was no point in sugar-coating any truth. The truth hurts, but I don't lie. Well, only about one thing. But who wouldn't under my circumstances? "But I will go to the stupid meeting if it will make you feel any better" She raised her gray eyes to mine and smiled, we went on our way to the basement of the Big House. We all gathered around the ping pong table to discuss whatever problems we had this time. It was like a bad therapy session for me. I could care less if Apollo cabin had offended Persephone cabin, or if the Hermes kids had pulled a prank on a Hephaestus kid. Today the air was different; cold and tense. When we were all settled down, Chiron began so speak in a grim tone, "This meeting has many things to discuss, along with a new prophecy." Everyone gasped and their eyes widened. I only raised my eyebrows and waited as Chiron stepped aside so the Oracle, Rachel, could face us all.

"Okay, here it goes,"

"_The One Born of Earth_

_Shall Answer the Call_

_And One Born Of Spring_

_Will Take the Fall_

_Perish in Cold Earth_

_Or Prosper in the Sun_

_To Save All_

_You Must Lose One"_

Everyone held their breath when she spoke, and it turned into one massive sigh when she was done. I doubted anyone knew what it meant, but I at least understood part of it. How could I not? The one born of Earth, it couldn't be anything else. I didn't know who the one born of spring was, but I was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I was walking around the archery range, just daring a camper to let loose a stray arrow. They never would of course, but it was still fun to make them nervous by walking so close to their targets. Then, I heard some kids yelling behind some cabins. It was probably just Ares kids preying on someone new. I couldn't help myself when I walked over to see what was happening. A couple of the archery range kids slowly walked behind me.

I came upon a group of big, ugly Ares kids attempting to beat up another kid. The prey was tall, thin, with auburn and scared brown eyes. He seriously looked terrified, he looked like the kind of kid who wouldn't start fights, but would just rather be peaceful and nice to everyone. I had seen around camp before but I don't remember who is parent was.

Then, he saw me, and turned towards me. "Hey, runt! What are you lookin' over there for? Got distracted by somethin' pretty?" The big Ares kid followed his line of sight to me. _Oh well, I guess I better save the kid now, _I thought to myself. "Oh, what do we have here? A girl that has come to her boyfriend?" He sneered and walked towards me. That was his first mistake, the second, was trying to grab me. I didn't take well to people trying to grab me. I found it just wasn't polite.

"Well, let's get this over with," I sighed. I put my leg around the back of his and pulled his front knee forward. Since he was kind of top-heavy, he fell flat on his face. I grabbed his wrist and did a wrist lock behind his back. Face in the dirt, he began to struggle and kick. It was futile though, I was way stronger than him. "OK, here's how it goes, you are now the prey. And, I, am the predator. Get the picture? Now, run along and go pick on someone your own size," it was the oldest line in the book, but it worked.

I looked over to the kid and he was now standing with an embarrassed look on his face, "Hey, thanks for that. I was totally helpless back there. I'm Alexander by the way." He looked at me and I was surprised. He didn't look scared at all anymore. Most kids that got picked on by an Ares kid were scared out of their wits. I decided that it annoyed me. He looked like someone who would save a kitten out of a tree just because. Pretty much the exact opposite of me, I didn't do anything unless I benefited from it. Selfless people like him made me angry. It wasn't that I didn't like them; I was, in reality, just jealous. I could never be that kind, what I had been through just didn't permit that kind of feeling for me.

"Yeah no problem, just try to keep out of trouble will ya?" I smiled and started on my way.

Apparently Alexander didn't like that, "Hey wait up! I don't even know your name!" He walked briskly to catch up with me.

I turned on my heel and said, "Why?" He gave me a confused look, "Why do you want to know my name? It's not I will ever talk to you again." Harsh, but the truth.

He gave me a knowing smile and said, "Ha, you may think that, but I am sure you will come around sometime soon. You just might want to ask me who my godly parent is, I am sure it will change your mind"

"Yeah? And just who has the luck of being you parent?" I said.

"Persephone. Goddess of Spring."


	3. Chapter 3

Painful, just painful. That's how the next few days went. The kid followed me everywhere! I had no privacy! It was quite annoying really. As soon as I got up, there he was standing in the door with coffee and muffins; it was kind of nice, the first three days. Then he would follow me to all my lessons and meals. We didn't really talk much, just walked. I mean, he talked non-stop about everything. I just tried to tune it out most of the time.

This was the day though. I was finally step up and tell him that he was a weirdo and that I just couldn't stand it anymore. It might hurt, but it would be for the best. So on the tenth day or so when I got up to tell him what was on my mind, he wasn't there. He wasn't standing at my door with coffee and muffins. I was a little disappointed I must say, and I was really looking forward to that blueberry almond muffin he promised me. I leaned out the front door and looked around. As I walked out onto the porch, Leo came running up to me, looking like a sweaty Latino elf. "Hey! Lissy!" he stopped and panted as he came up to the porch. I am in the guest cabin, since I wasn't claimed. Usually it was empty, like it was now, but every now and then a kid would have to wait a few weeks to be claimed.

"Leo! I know you know I don't like being called Lissy! What do you want anyway?" My real name is Elisandria, most people called me Eli; but some people like Leo feel the need to annoy me.

He put on an impish grin and went on, "I know but it's a cute nickname. Anyway I just thought you would want to know we got attacked in the middle of the night," his face fell as he said it.

My face went pale and suddenly a thought entered my mind, "Was anyone hurt? Please tell me there wasn't anyone hurt!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Jeez calm down! Only a few people; just a Hypnos kid, an Athena kid, oh yeah, and I think a kid from Persephone. But they'll be OK soon. Probably."

My eyes widened and I ran to infirmary as fast as I could. As soon as I got there I bolted past the rows of beds to the end of the tent. I saw him there, pale as death, with bandages covering his chest and left leg.

He smiled as I walked up to the bed where he lay. He looked like a child sitting there, helpless. "Hey, how do I look? Ah don't answer that, I probably look like crap." He paused and winced as if it hurt to talk, "Listen, I think I know who you are. And, I understand why you kept it a secret. If I make it out of this, I promise I won't tell anyone. I won't ruin you like that." He smiled and tried to bring his hand up to my face, but it fell back down to his side. I was on the brink of tears. I never cried, I learned not to. Now they were threatening to spill from my eyes.

I grabbed his cold hand and held it between my two warm ones, "Shh, just shut up so you can get better, than we can sneak out and get coffee, and muffins. But first you gotta promise that you're gonna get better. Promise?" I held his hand tightly, trying to get a grip.

"Come on Eli, I think we both know I can't make that promise. I won't lie to you and give you hope just to rip it out of your hands. I think that's happened enough times to you, wouldn't you say?" He smiled and squeezed my hands. The he started coughing, deep, rattling coughs.

I gripped his hands so hard my own went white, "Alex? Alex!" He drew in a shuddering breath then went still. I could still barely see his chest moving. I knew he didn't have long. Minutes at most, and I wasn't going to leave him in his final moments. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Empty tears ran down the sides of my face, hitting our still entwined hands.

It took a total of twenty minutes for his breathing to stop completely. I sat there for forty minutes after though. Eventually someone noticed that he was dead. I don't know why he just sat there for so long without anyone moving to remove the now cadaverous body. He was pale and cold, but I couldn't bring myself to let go of his hand. When they went to move the body, they had to pry my fingers off of his. After I lost that contact, I crossed the thin line into hysteria. I don't remember most of it. I just remember someone coming up from behind and shooting something into me, with what felt like a very large needle. Then, all of my feeling led to darkness.


End file.
